1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to environmental recording apparatuses, and more particularly to an apparatus which uses a Camcorder to photographically record an earthquake's effects on structures and components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since to date there does not appear to be any good quality photographic recordings of live earthquakes, it appears that no prior art exists for the present invention. While for that reason the inventive combination appears novel, some parts of the present invention are already known, but only in other contexts. For example, the seismic isolation structure used in the preferred embodiment of the present invention is now an accepted alternative in seismic design and retrofit of buildings. Base isolators of this type separate the ground shaking from the building, and thereby dampen the effects of earthquakes on buildings. This seismic isolation structure is used in the present invention to insulate the Camcorder from the ground shaking to obtain a good quality photographic recording. Similarly, motion sensitive electric switches have also been used in the past for shutting off utilities in response to an eanhquake's motions.